Timing
by Lici
Summary: Ororo is attacked by the FOH, who comes to her rescue? You might be surprised! Please Read and Review!PG-13 rating due to Language and adult situations!


I do not own X-men. If I did I'd have Lost more money.  
  
Takes Place, about 1 year after X-men Movie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Ororo Munroe was scared.  
  
She hadn't been walking long..but she could feel someone's presence behind her, the sound of her footsteps were alone at first, but now she could hear another pair, one that was walking in sync with her own. She didn't slow her pace though, nor did she speed it up. She didn't want the person following her to know she knew they were there. But just then, there were more, coming in from all around. She heard one of them laugh, no longer needing to hide themselves, for there were so many. She could see a bar a little ways down the street, the only thing open at this time of night. If she could only make it there she would be alright. She knew she could just take off and fly, but she would be in this small town for the next few days, if she revealed she was a Mutant, she would have to leave, which would mean this mission's failure. Ororo was too much of a team player to let something she wasn't even sure was happening to jeopardize a mission. Plus she couldn't afford a failure now, her last 2 missions had all ended with her messing up some how. And though had both ended alright, She needed to make sure she did not make any mistakes this time around.  
  
*It will be okay..they probably do not know I'm here, she told herself, just a few more steps, and I'll be free.* As soon as she entered the bar she relaxed, but her relief was short lived. For there was a large group of men at the bar, and all were wearing Friends of Humanity symbols on their clothing.  
  
*Why didn't I stay with Jean?*  
  
  
  
~~~~1 Hour Earlier~~~~  
  
  
  
"You okay Ororo?..you seem a little out of it."  
  
"Jean, I am fine. I was just thinking." Jean Grey gave her friend a look, "Really, I am Fine" she looked back down to her reading.  
  
"Are you thinking about our last mission..or the one before it?" she walked over and stood in front of Ororo  
  
Looking up from her magazine Ororo's smile faded, "No, I was not, but thank you for reminding me of It." she threw the magazine she had been reading, next to her on the bed.  
  
"Ororo, Listen I'm sorry, but.you did seem.I don't know.sad?"  
  
The outside sky beginning to darken. "Jean, I know I screwed up alright?" she hissed through clenched teeth, "I do not need to be reminded of it."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"You know? How would you know? You're little Ms. perfect! Pigs would fly before you before you ever messed up! Much less make the same mistake twice in a row!"  
  
Jean took a step back, she had never seen Ororo this mad before, "Ororo, Calm your ass down, I didn't mean any harm, I was just asking to see how you were, No one blames you for messing up! We've all been under stress, you've just been under more recently. That's no reason to take your.feelings out on me!"  
  
Ororo's glare faded, her eyes went back to their normal blue. Where did that come from? "I.I am sorry Jean.I. just..that never happened before..I mean. I brought back the wrong girl, and then I brought back the wrong boy?...how is it I made that same mistake?" sighing, she laid down on the bed.  
  
"Ororo, it wasn't your fault, we just had the wrong address, it was just a mix-up."  
  
"yeah, but what about the second time? We had the right address, and I manage to bring back the wrong son."  
  
Ever since Magneto's imprisonment, the past few missions the X-men had had, were to go to the homes of the people who had called the school, wanting their son or daughter to get to the school but had no transportation or funds to get them there. The first mistake was simple enough, wrong address=wrong girl. But the next one had been all Ororo's fault. She had gone to the boy's home ahead of time, with out the others, so that she could make up her last mission. She had found the boy's brother, she told him he was a mutant and he was going to go Xavier's school. The boy had known he wasn't the one, but he wanted to go too. Ororo had taken him to get something to eat and talk about the school before they would have to go., Meanwhile, Jean and Scott had showed up and found the right brother.  
  
"What was I thinking? I mean, I had no right to do what I did.?"  
  
"Ororo, it was a one time thing...you need to stop beating yourself up over it."  
  
Shaking her head, Ororo got up from the bed, "I just need to go be alone for awhile. When do we meet the boy's parents?"  
  
"Tomorrow, but it's pretty late Ororo, you sure you want to go out?"  
  
"I am just going for a walk, I will be back in an hour okay?"  
  
"If you want I'll go with-"  
  
Ororo held up her hand, "No Need Jean, I will be fine"  
  
  
  
~~~Now~~~  
  
  
  
Pulling her jacket closed, Ororo walked in, her eyes staying on the bartender, "Excuse me?"  
  
The man looked up from his glass polishing, "Yes?" his eyes drifted slowly down Ororo's body, and the hint of a smile turned up the corners of his mouth, "Well, How can I help you Missy? The name's Jack."  
  
The men at the bar had noticed Jack's appreciative look, and had turned to see the new arrival. Ororo kept her eyes away from them, afraid that if she made contact, they'd pounce. She smiled, though inside, she was shaking. "I was wondering, do you have a restroom, I could use?"  
  
The bartender scratched his head, as if here were deep in thought, "Well, I do.but it's for paying customers only Miss-"  
  
"Aw Hell, Jack let her use it, I'll buy her a drink." One of the FOH members said.  
  
Ororo turned to the one who had spoke, he seemed friendly enough, and so did the others, so long as she didn't reveal her identity, she'd be fine, "Oh, Thank you..um"  
  
"My Names, Nick, this here's Johnny, Eddie, Tom and Will." He said, motioning around to the other men sitting with him, "But, I didn't catch your name"  
  
"Oh, I.My Name's. Jena. It's nice to meet you"  
  
"Jena? That's a beautiful name" Nick smiled, apparently not noticing Ororo's uncertainty.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The bartender leaned over and asked, "Now, Missy, what'll you have to drink?"  
  
"Oh.I'll have just have a glass of wine, if that is alright" she said to Nick, who nodded.  
  
The bartender smiled, "Alright, now if you head back that way" he motioned to the back of the bar, "And take that hall on your left, it will lead you right down to the bathrooms."  
  
"Thank You", Ororo gave one last smile to Jack, and the man named Nick, before she headed to the restroom, as soon as she turned the corner, she heard the front door open, and what sounded like 20 more men had came in.  
  
Oh, Goddess, what am I to do? she went into the bathroom, hoping to find a window, but there was none, after waiting in the small room, as long as she could bare, she left it. There was another door, but she found it to be locked. I'll just go back to the bar, have my drink, and then politely ask for a phone. Yes, that's what I will do. Ororo took a deep breath, and headed back to the bar. She was surprised to see that only about five new people were in the bar, three of which were woman, See? I was just getting nervous.. but I still have the FOH members to worry about...Smiling at the new people in the room, she went to the bar, she pulled up a seat in front of her drink. "Thank you again, for buying me this."  
  
"Sure, Jena. I don't mind, especially if it meant I get to talk to someone as beautiful as yourself."  
  
Ororo bit down on her tongue, knowing full well he would not be saying these things if he knew who she was. "So..you from around here?"  
  
Nick took a drink from his beer, "Ah.Nope, I'm from Colorado, I'm here visiting that guy" he pointed over to the one Ororo believed to be Eddie. "We are going to a conference tomorrow, I'm sure you've heard about our group?" he motioned to his shirt, "The FOH?"  
  
Ororo smiled at the man, but inside was thinking *Please don't mention mutants, please don't mention mutant*s. "Oh, of Course, I just read an article about how all of your leaders,.It seems as if you guys really care about all of us "Normal People" *Surely they can see I'm shaking.*  
  
Nick leaned closer, "Of course we do." He laid his arm on the counter, his hand barely an inch away from Ororo's, "That's what we are all about," his index finger began to trace a small pattern on Ororo's hand, "Protecting, innocent people like you and me, from them freaks", he laid his hand over hers, it took all of Ororo's strength not to rip her hand away.  
  
Ororo was terrified, she could tell this little speech was this man's "I'm such a good guy," speech, when all he really wanted was a quick roll in the hay. And all she could do was play along, "That..is so.noble of you." *I am going to vomit *and the worst part of all, was that *if he was a mutant taking about, the FOH.I would have already kissed him by now*  
  
"Hey? Jena is it?, I hope you don't mind me asking..but how come you have white hair? But your skin is dark?" One of the obviously drunk, FOH members said, his eyes busy starring at the opening in her jacket. Ororo wondered how he even noticed her hair.  
  
"Oh,.My hair?" she wondered how her voice was so steady "My friends and I, all went and dyed our hair last week, you should see my friend, Marie! She dyed her hair, a bright green!" she forced a giggle, trying to make it seem as if "Jena" were having fun.  
  
"Hey, you alright? You haven't had a drink of your wine." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, I am just.to busy talking to drink!.." she lifted the glass to her lips, and drank in the cool liquid. Setting down the glass she asked, "What time is it?" her voice almost squeaking.  
  
Nick furrowed his brow, "It's about 12:30..why? You got someplace to be?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering, My friends are probably wondering where I am." She was beginning to visibly shake.  
  
"Hey, Jena? You alright? Jack? What 'n the hell did you put in her drink?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Nick, I just.am not used to being up, past 10:00.I have a tough work schedule."  
  
"Oh, you want me to take you home?" Nick asked, his eye's showing genuine concern.  
  
"Oh No, that's alright" she took another drink of her wine. Hoping it would make her relax.  
  
"Hey Jack?" one of the women in a booth yelled, "Can you turn on the TV? I missed the news.it should be on again right now"  
  
Jack nodded, and turned on the TV. "What station?"  
  
"Channel 5"  
  
Jack turned the station, just in time to see Jean Grey's face plastered on the screen. Several of the men in the bar, walked closer to the screen, eager to see what was up with her, "..and it was about this time last year, that Dr. Jean Grey, a teacher at Charles Xavier's school for the gifted. Debated for mutant rights. A Debate that eventually led to the Mutant registration acts failure."  
  
Nick shook his head, "See it's bitches like her that keep mutants around..Doesn't she realize how much force a mutant has? How dangerous they are?"  
  
Suddenly, a new picture on the screen. It seemed to be footage of the school, all around were students, not showing their mutant power. But just sitting around for lunch. *Oh no!.please don't show any clips of me! * "Um, Jack? Do you have a phone I could use?"  
  
"Oh Sure, it's right here." He reached down under the bar, and put it on top.  
  
"Thank you" she grabbed the receiver and quickly began to dial the hotel.  
  
"Holiday Inn, how can I help you?"  
  
"I need room, number 238, please"  
  
"Aright, just a sec"  
  
"Thank you" The Screen was still talking about the school, and what it did for the Mutant Students.  
  
The phone began to dial.it rang..and rang...and rang. And..disconnected?  
  
Ororo looked up, to see one very pissed off Jack, staring at her, "Well, if this isn't a surprise. If it isn't some mutie whore"  
  
Ororo turned, everyone in the room, was staring at her. "What are you..I mean, excuse me?"  
  
Nick's pleasant demeanor had vanished, reaching over he grabbed Ororo's hair, and pulled it to face the screen, there was Ororo, teaching in front of a class. He threw her back, causing her to fall to the floor. "What a surprise, I wonder how Our leader will react when we bring him one of Xavier's employees?" he reached down to grab her again, but was knocked down by Ororo kicking him right in the knee, "Fuck!" , he practically crawled over to her, "Oh, why you have to be like that?"He reached for her again, but was stopped by a punch.  
  
"Leave me alone." Ororo demanded, her eye's somehow retaining their normal blue shade. She held onto her side, she had hit something when she had fallen.  
  
"Leave you alone?" one of the men still standing laughed. "Honey, we'll leave you alone, right after we get done showing you a lesson, for teaching them freaks." One of them, who Ororo couldn't remember his name. He walked towards her. Ororo tried to get up, but found someone was standing on her hair. "Now, how come the one's you wanna fuck are always," he delivered a kick to Ororo's side. "Scum?" Just as he kicked her, the man who stood on her hair, began to pull at her clothes. She bit back a scream as the buttons to her blouse flew off. Her arms were being held down to. Looking around she tried to find the other woman, hoping they would help her..but they were no longer insight.  
  
Ororo tried to kick the men, but found her legs were being held down. In her fight to get free, she forgot to make sure she remained calm, so that her-  
  
"Shit! She's one of 'em! Look at her eyes."  
  
"Grab one of them collars. Will! I had em in my truck for tomorrow's meetin'" Her pants were being pulled at now.  
  
Ororo's hold on her powers released, it no longer mattered if she was found out. "If you think, you are going to do anything to me, you better forget- " a hand across her face silenced her, outside, A thunder clap was heard.  
  
The door blew open, and wind began to blow into the room, "Oh, is that all you can do?" Eddie laughed, punching her in the face, "I'm shaking." Ororo's eyes were flashing, and unseen by the men, the lightening above was getting ready to strike.  
  
She could feel someone ripping off her pants, Screaming Ororo tried to get up again, but all she got was another hit to her head, causing her to drift into unconsciousness. The lightening that was to free her, faded away.  
  
Suddenly, the power went out. "What the fuck?" one of the men said, "Jack, what's the deal?" it was pitch black, and no normal human could see anything.  
  
"I don't know, I'll go-Ack" he suddenly stopped talking. It sounded as if he had suddenly lost the ability. Where his voice came from a soft thud hit the floor.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Something responded. But it sure as hell wasn't Jack.  
  
The next thing the men knew, they were being attacked, some were thrown across the room, while others had a more grisly fate. If Ororo was awake she would see men being beaten to a bloody pulp. The men screamed, begging whatever it was to stop, but the mysterious figure gave them about as much mercy as they gave Ororo.  
  
When the man was finished with the men in the bar, he walked over to the unconscious Ororo. Removing his long trench coat, he wrapped it around her. He picked the scraps of her clothing, so as not to leave any sign of her ever being here. When the man had found them all, he stuffed them into one of his coat's pockets. Leaning over the seemingly lifeless Ororo, he picked her up, and made his way to his car. 


End file.
